HTTYD: A New Life
by xShadowRiderx
Summary: In a Village known as Berk, there is a boy called Leo who's struggling to be a true viking but, on one night he encounters a female Night Fury that sees the pain and suffering in his eyes and decides to give him another chance at life. (TF OC X NIGHT FURY OC) Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

***Hi guys, this story will be about a Viking who lives on berk, who turns into a night fury and will take place before Httyd happens. His name is Leo and just like Hiccup, he's not that good at killing dragons, so one night he goes to his favourite place to calm down (The Cove) but, gets caught by a female night fury. This is a human turn Night Fury X Female Night Fury, so if you're not into that then don't read. ***

''Human Speech''

'Human Thoughts'

'' **Dragon Speech''**

' **Dragon Thoughts'**

 **Chapter 1: The Prologue**

My name is Leo and I've had a tough life if I say so myself, all my life I've been mistreated all because I can't kill a single dragon. You see, on Berk it's all about killing a dragon to gain respect and every time I try to earn that respect, it always finds a way to back fire. The only person I feel related to is the chiefs heir, who is also called Hiccup. Hiccup also tried helping the village out by trying to invent things to make life easier on Berk but, all his inventions seem to love causing chaos instead.

I've always felt like Hiccups my little brother, seeing how close we our but, nothing seems to go right for us. Sometimes I question why I was even born as a Viking in the first place, maybe Thor thought it would be funny to watch me suffer but, all I want is for that suffering to end. Everyday my Farther would take me to the woods and train me until I was able to kill a dragon.

I never liked training with him, every time I did something wrong he would also give me a disappointing look and question why he was giving a son like me. It hurt me in the inside, knowing that's what he thought of me but, something is telling me that everything I know is going to change. Probable because we haven't had a single dragon raid in 2 weeks, maybe this will be the raid I'll finally get a kill but, something is telling me it'll be much more worse.

Hopefully everything will go will, besides what's the worst that can happen?

 ***So, what do you think? They'll be dialogue next chapter because I wanted this chapter to explain the situation that's going on in Berk. I also promise to do a larger chapter next time seeing how this chapter is short. Before I end this, it will have an abused oc and if you have any questions or advice, I'm happy to listen! ***


	2. Chapter 2: This Is Berk

***In this chapter I'm going to try and show the relationships, that Leo has with the people of Berk! It'll also help you guys, have a better understanding on what Leo is like and looks like. The next Chapter will be the dragon raid which will set the story I have plan in motion. ***

''Human Speech''

'Human Thoughts'

'' **Dragon Speech''**

' **Dragon Thoughts'**

 **Chapter 2: This Is Berk**

Today was a quieter day on Berk, there hasn't been a dragon attack for almost 2 weeks and it's starting to worry the Vikings on Berk. But, I didn't care at the moment, I was having a peaceful dream of me finally getting the respect I deserved until it was interrupted by my dad, walking in my room.

''Leo, stop being a lazy shit and get out of bed already!'' My Dad said angerly. My said was one of the strongest Vikings of Berk, just under stoick tho. He had a long beard that reached his chest and dark brown eyes that match my own. Just by looking at him, you can tell he's not someone to pick a fight with. Too bad that rule doesn't apply to me.

''I'm up, I'm up! What do you want!?'' I said, annoyed from being waken up rudely.

''Don't talk to me like that, young man!'' He said getting rather aggravated.

'' ***Sighs*** Sorry Dad, what is it you want?'' I said, to avoid his wrath.

''Were running out of fish and I need you and Hiccup to go fishing for more.'' He answered me.

''Alright, just let me get changed and I'll be on my way.'' I replied while hopping off my bed and grabbing some clothes out of my closet.

''I expect you to be back by sundown, if you haven't collect enough fish for the village, they'll be a punishment.'' He said darkly before he left my room, allowing me to get ready. I turned to the pile of clothes I put on my bed and decide to start getting dressed. First, I putted on my black sleeve shirt that still had a couple dirt stains on them, then I putted on some brown pants along with my black boots with some grey fur on them. Once I was already, I headed down stairs in hope there was some food left but, sadly all I saw was a plate at the table with some crumbs on it.

''Thanks for saving some food for me, Dad.'' I said to my sadly, sometimes I wonder why my Dad even had me in the first place, if he was just going to treat me like shit. But, getting back on task I made my way to the front, that leads to a world of pain and suffering for me.

'' ***Breaths in deeply*** Here we go.'' I said, bracing myself.

I opened the door already get blasted by the cold air but, I was ready to take whatever today had planned for me but, I decided to quickly get to the docks before anything bad happens. Closing the door behind me, I started to make my way to the docks passing by Vikings that gave me a look of disgust or a grunt. But, that didn't matter when I suddenly got pushed onto the ground from behind.

''Well look who decided to finally wake up today!'' Said a voice from behind, I flipped over onto my back to get a look at who pushed me, only to see Snotlout and Tuffnut.

''What do you guys want now.'' I asked them boredly.

''Oh, you know, just making sure you get your daily dose of my fist!'' He said before he swinged his fist right at my face, causing me to get a bloody nose.

''Ha Ha! You couldn't even take one punch to the face!'' Tuffnut said, who's enjoying the show. Snotlout decided that he's caused me enough trouble for today and walked away with Tuffnut to find something more entertaining to do. I quickly got back to my feet and finally made my way to the docks, to see Hiccup waiting by one of the boats. Once I got close enough he saw I had a blood coming out my nose and sighed.

''Let me guess, Snotlout and Tuffnut again?'' Hiccup said with a knowing look.

''Yep.'' I replied back sadly, Hiccup then handed me a cloth allowing me to clean my face up.

''Thanks, Hiccup.'' I said grateful for the cloth.

''No problem, I've already packed the boat up and were all set to catch some fish.'' Hiccup told me, while he got on the boat.

''Well what are we waiting for, let's go catch us some fish!'' I said getting in the boat with him.

20 Minutes later, we were both on each side of the boat holding some nets in the water catching any fish that wonder in them.

''Soooo, how's your day been so far?'' I asked Hiccup, wondering if he's had a better morning then I had.

''Oh, you know helping Gobber with the Forge, while being called 'Hiccup the Useless' like always.'' Hiccup said followed by a sigh.

''At least Gobbers there, to have your back.'' I replied in hope to cheer him up a bit.

''I guess so but, how have you and your dad been doing lately?'' Hiccup asked.

''*Sighs* Where do I even start? Every day he seems to hate me, more and more even when I try and make him proud. I've tried sooo hard to kill a dragon to impress him but, it always back fires making him only hate me more.'' I ranted furiously.

''I get it Leo, I try and help the village out with one of my inventions but, they always backfire causing more destruction to the village then the dragons can accomplish. All I want to be is my Dad, just to make him notice me.'' He said sadly.

''One-day Hiccup, one day.'' I said in hope that the future will answer our us one day.

By the time we were done talking, our nets were filled with all sorts of fish which could keep the village going for at least 2 weeks. We pulled the nets onto the boat and started to sail back to Berks docks, once we finally reached the docks we carried the nets to the baskets that were beside the building on the dock. We dumped our fish into the baskets and decide to call it a day, we both said goodbye to each other with Hiccup going back to the Forge and me heading home.

The sun was already settling down, causing the moon to rise but, just before I could reach the door to my home. I heard a roar of a dragon, signalling the beginning of a dragon raid.

''Oh, shit''

 ***Well hopefully my dialogue wasn't too bad but, next chapter will have Leo stuff something up causing his father to get pissed and will begin the main story!''**


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon Raid

***So if you've seen the movie, you know that Hiccup shoots down a night fury during the raid, the only difference tho is that Leo is the one that goes searching for it and another thing is that she won't loose her tail fin like toothless did.***

''Human Speech''

'Human Thoughts'

'' **Dragon Speech''**

' **Dragon Thoughts'**

 **Chapter 3: Dragon Raid**

This is my chance to finally prove to my dad that I can kill a dragon and be a true Viking but, first I needed a weapon. I was running down the dirt path dodging any dragons that shot their fire at me and while doing my best to get to the forge. While running a couple Vikings notice me at started to yell at me.

"Leo! Get back inside!"

"What are you doing Leo!"

"Leo! Stay back!"

But, this wasn't my first time being yelled at during a raid anyway. But, while I was running there was a distant noise in sky which sound like a whistle and the only thing that could make that noise...was a Night Fury.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

Suddenly one of the watch towers were shot at by a plasma blast. What made the Night Fury so special was that no one had ever killed one, seen one and it never missed. Killing a Night Fury would be a reward every Viking on Berk wants, that's why I was going to be the first to kill one.

I was just about to make it to the forge until a Deadly Nadder suddenly landed right in front of me, growiing and hissing dangerously at me. But, then the Chief of the tribe interrupted the Nadder by slamming his hammer right into the beast stomach, stopping it from moving. The man that just saved my life is Stoick the Chief, also known as Hiccups dad.

"Leo? What are you doing outside!? Your father will kill you if he finds out your at it again!" Yells stoick.

"I know! But, just give me a chance Chief! By the end of tonight I'll kill a dragon!" I yell back at him.

"Leo, just stop trying! You can't kill a dragon and you'll never will got it! Besides I've got a village to protect!" Once he finished his sentence, he charged back into the fight. But, just because the Chief doesn't believe I can kill a dragon doesn't mean I won't stop trying.

I was able to make it inside the forge, only to come across Hiccup who was standing next to what appeared to be a wheelbarrow of some sort.

"Oh great! Leo, can you help me push this up to one of the hills?" Asked Hiccup.

"You do realise, how many hills Berk has right?" I questioned him.

"Just follow my lead ok?" He asked me.

"Alright but, let me grab something first!" I told him, I quickly went into the forge storage room and grabbed a sword that was laying in there and putted it onto my back. I headed back to Hiccup and grabbed one of the wheelbarrow handles, signal to Hiccup that I was ready.

And just like Hiccup said, I followed his lead quickly dodging any Vikings in the way while pushing this wheelbarrow thing. We then pushed it up to a hill that for some reason sounded dead silent up here but, then Hiccup pushed opened the panels, whiched revealed what looked like a Bola Launcher.

"Hiccup, What is this?" I asked him.

"Just something I made in the Forge, It'll be albe to shoot a Bola for me!" He said excitedly.

"Dam Hiccup, this is amazing!" I praised him.

"Thanks Leo, now I just need a clear shot of that Night Fury!" He said determined.

"Your after it to?" I asked him.

"If we can take it down together, will finally get the respect we've always wanted Leo!" He said as if it was obvious.

I smirked at him "Let's do it!"

For the next couple minutes it was dead silent in the night sky, until we heard the a familiar whistle in the sky. Suddenly it shot at one of our toweres again destroying it completely. But, I was able to catch a glimpse of it before it could fly away.

Pointing at it in the sky "Over there Hiccup, SHOOT!" I yelled.

Hiccup pointed the Bola Launcher to where I was pointing and quickly pulled the trigger, which resulted in him being thrown back. But, then miraculous the bola was able to hit the Night Fury in the sky, causing it to cry out and crash into the forest.

"Wait we hit it? We hit it!" Hiccup exclaimed in Victory.

"I can't believe we did it Hiccup! Was anyone able to see that!" I asked him.

"Except for him." He says, I turned around to see who he was referring to, only to see a Monsterus Nightmare standing right in front of us.

"Shit! Hiccup RUN! I'll lead it away!" I said, quickly throwing my sword at it but, sadly only the handle was able to hit him in the nose but, he still looked pissed off by it. My action was able to give Hiccup enough time to run from it but, now I had a angry dragon to deal with.

Without any hesitation, I quickly slid down the hill onto the streets of the village with an pissed off dragon following me. I ran as fast as I could, run around buildings, sliding under other dragons and running through buildings just to lose the dragon but, it was still hot on my tail.

Suddenly it jumped into the sky and landed on my back, pushing me to the ground with its foot on top of me. I could hear the dragon preparing to burn the flesh off my body but, instead of struggling I just layed still...waiting for my death...as if I _wanted_ it.

'What's the point anyway? Everyone hates me, despise me, they even think I'm some sort of plague...besides this dragon will be doing them all a favour.' I thought but, before be free from this hell, I heard the sound of a Viking charging near by until I felt the weight of the dragons foot lift off my back.

When I stood up and turned around, I saw my father wrestling with the beast holding its mouth shut, so it won't be able to shoot any flames. Then other Vikings jumped onto the the dragon, creating what appeared to be a dog pile I even felt bad for the dragon that had to deal with all that weight.

Once the dragon was secured enough, my father came crawling out of the dog pile and slowly walking towards me with a grim face.

"Why won't you listen." He asked me.

Rubbing my shoulder "Dad, I just want to prove to you and to everyone that I can be a Viking!" I told him.

"You will NEVER be a Viking do you understand!" He yelled at me.

"But, I can still try dad just give me another chance!" I said trying to convince him.

"I wish you were never born."

"What?" I said as if the world just shattered around me.

"If you were never born, your mother would of never have died giving birth to you!" He yelled at me with all his might, he then started to walk away from me disappearing into the crowed of Vikings. For once all the Vikings who had witness the scene felt pity on me but, I ignored the stares and started to head back.

No one ever told me, how my mother died but, knowing she died because of me tested a rip in my heart. Without knowing I walked past the forge and Hiccup was able to notice me walking past.

"Leo, great timing! Gobber got me stuck on cleaning duty in the Forge and I was wondering if you could check out the forest for the night fury!" He asked of me.

"Um..uh..su-sure Hiccup I'll be glad to." I said, still trying to recover from my dad and I conversation.

"Is everything alright Leo?" He asked me, growing concern.

"It's ok Hiccup, just..umm startled from that Monsterus Nightmare." I lied to him.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense I guess but, be carful when your in the forest ok?"

"I'll try my best." I said before making my way to the forest.

 ***That was some tough writing but, next chapter will be Leo finding the nightfury and the beginning of the transformation!***


	4. Chapter 4: The Night Fury

***And so, the transformation begins in this chapter, hopefully it turns out well and doesn't become cringe to read. ***

''Human Speech''

'Human Thoughts'

'' **Dragon Speech''**

' **Dragon Thoughts'**

 **Chapter 4: The Night Fury**

While walking through the forest searching for the Night Fury that Hiccup shot down, I asked myself 'Why do I even try?'

All my life, I've been trying to kill a dragon just so I can get some recognition from the people of Berk and my Dad. Who even wishes for me to be gone, maybe I should just do him a favour and end it all. Besides, what's the point of continuing with my life? To get bullied, beaten, almost killed and being a plague to the Vikings of Berk?

Doesn't sound like a future I want to have at all, even Hiccup can make a place for himself in Berk. With that smart head of his am sure it'll get him somewhere in life but, me? I can barely craft a sword, last time I tried I almost cutted of Gobbers second hand, probable the reason why he doesn't like me that much.

And here I am, walking through the forest searching for a Night Fury that Hiccup shot down, life could not get any better.

But, while walking through some bushes I tripped on a rock causing me to tumble down a hill and landing straight onto my face.

'' ***Groans*** Ooh, I'm defiantly going to feel that one tomorrow!'' I groaned in pain but, when I looked up I saw a black dragon laying just ahead of me, tangled in ropes. I crawled back in panic but, I noticed that the dragon couldn't move with the rope keeping it down. Seeing that it was safe enough I stood up and slowly made my way to the dragon.

Putting my hands on my head in shock ''Holy shit, Hiccup did it!'' I said surprised.

For once in my life, something goes right! Once I kill this dragon, I'll split the credit with Hiccup so that we can finally get the respect that we've always desired.

Walking up to the down dragon, I put my foot on it ''For once, something goes right!'' I say proudly. Taken a closer look at the dragon, it appears to be smooth and slimmer than most dragons I see and its whole body is covered in black scales.

''Could this be a Night Fury?" I wondered but, just when I finished that sentence its eyes awaking revealing its bright purple eyes which stared into my soul. The Night Fury probable didn't like the fact that my foot was on it, shrugged its body causing me to fall back.

''It's still alive!?'' I exclaimed in shock.

I thought for sure that the crash would have killed the Night Fury but, it seems I've got to finish the job myself. Pulling out a dagger from my boot, I slowly made my way back to the Night Fury and held my dagger above my head, ready to strike the beast down.

''Alright dragon, I'm going to kill you and prove to everyone that I can be a Viking!'' I said nervously.

But, just before I plunged the dagger into the beast I took one last look into its purple which looked just as scared as I was before it closed its eyes and ready to accept its death. What I saw in the dragon's eyes were pain and loneliness, the same pain I live with every day.

Putting the dagger in my pocket '' ***Sighs*** I guess I really can't kill a dragon.'' I said realizing the truth.

I slowly start to walk away but, then realize that the dragon would starve to death if I left it.

''This is going to be the dumbest idea I ever had.'' I said to myself.

I walked backed to the Night Fury with my dagger in my hand again and quickly cutted as many ropes that held it down. Once I cutted enough ropes for the Night Fury to get loose from, I quickly got back onto my feet and was prepared to run until suddenly the Night Fury's eyes went wide and it then got back to its paws and pounced onto my chest stopping me from escape.

Once I recovered from the sudden attack, all I saw above me were to bright purple eyes staring into my very own eyes. I knew at that moment I was going to die, if my Dad ever found my body he would probably be happy that I've died, seeing how he wished I wasn't born. This dragon would be doing everyone a favour.

''Just get it over with alright! ***Whispers*** Just end the suffering.'' I said while leaking tears, ready to accept my end. But, after waiting a couple seconds it never came, I peeked open my eyes to see the dragon looking at me with…...empathy.

''Well, what are you waiting for do it!'' I yelled at the Night Fury but, all it did was rub its head against mine as if it were nuzzling me.

'What the hell is going on?' I asked myself but, even tho it was weird, it was the nicest gesture I've ever felt in my whole life. The Night Fury then pressed its head against mine and it felt like I was getting a major headache.

' **Don't worry hatchling, all will be better shortly'** A female voice called out, inside my head.

''What the? Who said that!'' I demanded.

' **I'm sorry, for what will happen next.'** The voice said in a sorry tone.

''What do you mean?'' But, instead of getting a reply the Night Fury suddenly bit into my shoulder, sinking its teeth into my flesh, causing me to scream out in pain. But, instead of tearing me to pieces the Night Fury kept its teeth bedded into my shoulder for about 2 minutes before it finally let me go.

I fell to the ground, clutching my shoulder in pain but, when I looked at my shoulder I saw that the skin around the bite marks where turning into a blackish colour.

''What did you do to me!?'' I questioned the Night Fury but, instead of waiting for a reply I started to run back to the village in hope to be saved. But, the Night Fury knowing where I was heading, flew over my head cutting off my escape route. I then quickly turned around, running deeper into the forest in hopes of escaping the Night Fury but, with ever sharp turn I make I could hear the dragon's wings flapping getting closer and closer.

While running, I looked to my left to see a couple bushes so I quickly made a sharp turn and dove into the bushes, only to come out the other side to fall down a cliff, hitting the ground hard.

Clutching my shoulder ''FFFuuuccckk!'' I yelled in pain.

Once the pain started to fade a bit, I looked around my environment and noticed that I was in some sort of cove. But, before I could see more my shoulder started to burn like crazy, I lifted my hand off my shoulder to get a look at it but, all I saw was black scales forming over my skin and spreading.

''What the fuck is happening!'' I yelled out in shock.

But, the pain only just doubled when I felt my insides getting all mixed up, as if someone was stirring a pot in my stomach.

''Oh god, someone just kill me now!'' I begged.

Suddenly I felt something sprouting on my back and my spine as if a bone was piercing me from the inside. I tried to scream out in pain but, it felt like my jaw was being stretched out of my face increasing the pain I felt by 10.

Everything was happening so fast, there was pain all over my body and when I did look all over my body I saw that I was turning into a…...NIGHT FURY!

Not being able to handle the shocking news and the unbearable pain, I passed out while the transformation continued in my sleep. And I knew that when I woke up, I would be a changed man…...literally.

 ***This was my first time writing a transformation scene, hopefully it was good enough but, next chapter will have Leo testing out his new body while also getting a visit from the dragon that caused it in the first place. ***


End file.
